1. Field
The present invention relates to an electrical unit layout structure for a saddle type electric vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent No. 3949446) discloses a structure in a saddle type electric vehicle provided with a pair of left and right main frames, wherein a battery is mounted into a space between the main frames from a lateral side and is supported by the main frames.
Meanwhile, though Patent Document 1 discloses the mounting of the battery and the mounting of other electrical units, nothing is disclosed in the document about the maintenance of the electrical units on the electric vehicle.
In an electric vehicle, it is necessary to cut off the battery power supply at the time of maintenance of electrical units, and, therefore, the electric vehicle is provided with a breaker for cutting off the battery power supply. In general, the breaker also has a function to prevent an overcurrent from flowing to a motor, and the breaker is desirably laid out at a position surrounded by vehicle body parts such as a cowl, in order to prevent raindrops from entering to the breaker and prevent an external force from being exerted on the breaker.
However, in the case where access to the breaker is needed for disconnecting or resetting the breaker, such parts as the cowl must be detached from the vehicle body at each time of such an operation on the breaker. Thus, burden on the user is increased.
In addition, in the case where the breaker is laid out at such a position as a position under a frame, the degree of freedom in laying out electrical units such as a battery, a motor and a drive controller is lowered.